User blog:AngelinBlack424/Announcement! Chii is still Alive!
Marisa, my good OC friend has just hyperly and happily announced to me that Brutal "Chii" Essin is indeed still alive and well and is in the deepest of the new Future 2025 CoD Map/Location Die Rise. The story Hard to Believe III: Bloodless Past ''that I am continuing to write will feature this and it will be declared canonly official as soon as this story has been completely finished and printed! There is hope that Chii will once again be alive and will return to my series to ruin up the organized chaos of this series! Keep your fingers cross, Bronies! :) Hard to Believe III: Bloodless Past Sneak Peak ''(To cause less confusion, This story is taken place right before JT & Marisa became Boyfriend and Girlfriend). There was a darkened feeling in the air. The Time Machine sent us nearly 12 or more years into the future. There was absolutely no doubt that I was going to have a hard survival, as I had dragged my good friend into the Machine. And it was all to rescue my best friend. We reappeared in the very misty environment. The ruined rooftops of three buildings. They were covered in smokey rubble, almost like Hell in the form of a tall skyscraper torn apart by a nuclear explosion, which actually made sense. "Marisa, why did you even enter that machine in the first place?" "JT, you don't understand!" I sighed and put my head down. "Chii is still alive, buried in between this garbage, filled with cyborged organs and bloodied wires. I know that she is here, and I am going to find her no matter what kind of death would be headed at me." "Maris, don't say that. You know you have friends that care about you." "Yeah, and Chii has friends that care about her too." We traveled as far as heavenly possible in between these destroyed skyscrapers. Nothing was in our sights. Me and JT gave no stopping movements as we declared that we would keep moving no matter what. The entire scenery view was quiet, and there were no... zombies. "JT, I remember this place now! It's Die Rise... Die Rise." I looked around, and more memories started to eat through my head. "This place is. My fathers birthplace." "Wait...what!?" JT Picked his head up. "Yeah. When I was young he told me he was born here." "Your insane. This building wasn't even invented back in 1944 when he was around." No, this entire place. It was his original home." "What? I don't even know who your father is! He killed himself before I could meet him!" I started to shed a small tear without letting him see. "JT..." I took my deep breath. "My father was Seargent Dempsey. I'll never forget him. He was greatest father in the world." JT came up to me, and then in minutes, we herd the one ting we wished he never had herd. The zombies were finally breaking through. "Oh, God no." My eyes widened. The windows started to snap, and the doors started to break, until then... there was a noise. Shotgun blasts. And yelling. The Yelling of a familiar voice. "...Chii..." I always cried. "Come and get me, Zombie freaks!" she was covered in scars and blood, her eye was gone, replaced with a robotic cyborg eye sensor. Her camouflaged outfit was torn very little, and her own self was just... beaten and bruised. She had stitches. Everywhere. She was like, a different person. She had walked up to the last zombie, and blew his head right off of his undead body with her Raygun, and both then witnessed us. "Oh my god.. Zig! You ca- YOU CAME BACK!" She ran up and hugged me. "I'd never leave you hear alone. You look terrible." "That does not matter right now. The only thing that matters is that you are safe from these walkers. Hey, who is this guy?" He pointed at JT, who was just standing there blankly."Oh, hes your boyfriend." "NO!" I blushed. "We are just friends. FRIENDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S." "Yeah, sure." Chii tried to wink at me, but her destroyed eye didn't move at all. "God, how did that happen to your eye?" "No, I-I don't remember. This thing. This creature thing just. I don't know." "It made your eye like that?" "I-I..." She paused, and started shaking. "Chii? Are you okay!?" "Richtofen. Pain." She said in a low tone. "Get Y-Get you and JT out of here." "Chii. I am not leaving you here. Come on." She started to rub her head. "I have a headache. Let's go. I know the safest way to get guns so we can survive here. Maybe we can get to Kino Der Toten to find the nearest Time machine. We need to get back to the present time. And Now." There was much confusion during these few moments that passed up. I didn't get it. Not much information was told. I knew that my number one goal was o get my best friend Chii back to me, instead of being stuck here atop of a destroyed building covered in debris. Maybe this was the end of it all... Because after that, We had ran into something. Something evil and dangerous. Something that is trying to kill us, and its using its most terrible power to do it. His own taste of poison that wants to eat away my dearest signicant other's flesh away. Nothing is certain what will abort our hell next but hope and the dead. Category:Blog posts